Intricacy
by dance of isis
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never lacked subtlety. [sasusaku]


intricacy 

& _begin_

**monday **

"Sakura."

She looked up at him, then blushed and hurriedly diverted her gaze. She was eating lunch alone in the courtyard––again, even though he could think of someone who would _love _to sit with her––and was quietly reprimanding herself.

He didn't know she was this _shy_.

She wasn't usually. Usually she'd be horribly forward and frank, asking him for dates or claiming she'd walk home with him. But _today_.

Today was different.

"Sakura."

She was looking _anywhere _but him––this annoyed him; because it was a change and he just didn't like change.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

He'd had nowhere else to go today . . . and for some reason, being alone made him think more than he should have. He was _always _alone, and he was _always _immersed in thought, but today he disliked it.

"Hn." And he sat down next to her, taking out his lunch. She blushed harder.

He smirked to himself. Today, and all the days that followed, would be _different_.

&

**tuesday**

"Don't go!" She cried, tears streaming in rivulets down her face. "Please . . ."

He grumbled. He hadn't _wanted _her to see him, let alone confront him. Leaving quietly left him with less a sense of guilt.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! I know what happened to your clan, but . . . that's no reason . . ."

". . ."

"You _can't _go!" She protested weakly. His eyes were downcast.

"It's not your business, Sakura."

"Not my business?" She shrieked inconsolably, emerald eyes narrowing to slits as she fumed. "_Not my business? _I'm your teammate, and––well, I _thought _I was your friend until recently, but _you_––"

Friend? He glared. "Shut _up_."

He kept walking. He didn't need the waterworks display. He didn't _need _(want)to see her break down and cry. He needed strength, power.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped short. He'd known she'd had a crush on him for a while now, but _love_? He sighed. What could he possibly _say _to that?

. . . He couldn't tell her _his _feelings.

"Sakura," He turned to look at her carefully. "Thankyou."

Then he left. She was too bewildered to even protest further.

&

**wednesday **

The first thing he saw when he woke up was _pink_. Pink hair.

He groaned and turned away from her, as she expertly finished bandaging his wounds. "There we go, Sasuke. All done."

. . . _Sasuke_? He took a good look at her. It _was _her all right; same emerald eyes, same pink hair, just two-and-a-half years older. He sighed.

"You probably didn't want to be rescued from Sound," She commented absently. "But Naruto and I wouldn't let you stay there. Sorry for that, but I don't think you'll be able to leave the village again easily."

Damnit. He was back in _Konoha_? When he thought about it, he wasn't _that _angry. He'd become stronger, and now Orochimaru wouldn't take his body. But being back in the village he'd betrayed––against his will or not––was _bad_.

"Sakura . . . you're _still _annoying."

And those were the first words he'd said to her in a long time.

She didn't look hurt. If anything, she didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest. Instead she laughed and walked from his bed.

"Trust you. Well, if you need anything, Sasuke, just ask someone. You're not exactly unused to hospitals."

And she left. He frowned.

She _had _changed. Miraculously.

Now, she didn't seem very interested in what he had to say, and she hadn't blushed _once _in that exchanging of words. Nor had she gushed over him. Not even a simple –kun.

Should he be worried?

No, was the uneasy answer, he's Uchiha Sasuke.

Right . . .?

&

**thursday**

She was going on a _date _with Hyuuga _Neji_?

That was the only detail he was concerned with. Actually, he was _concerned _(Hmph, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't be accused of jealousy) about the general idea of her _dating _someone.

But Naruto had said she'd been on dates in the two-something years he'd been gone, so he didn't ask for further information. _Sakura_?

Date?

Damnit.

"What's _up _with you, teme? You're zoning out totally! Orochimaru made a wuss outta you!"

". . . Hn. Shut up, dobe."

It was at that moment that Haruno Sakura chose to pass by. She gave him a contemptuous look, before rolling her eyes.

"You really won't give up that habit anytime soon, will you, Sasuke?"

"Ah."

He glared in response. _No one_––not even pink-haired ex-team-mates––gave Uchiha Sasuke contemptuous looks. Really.

"Well, I'd better be going. I have to get ready for my date."

She turned to leave. "Sakura." Sasuke addressed her nonchalantly, albeit cold.

"Hai?"

". . ." _If Hyuuga tries anything, he'll be **dead**_. "Never mind."

"Huh," She shook her head. "Sayonara, Sasuke. Naruto."

&

**friday**

Sasuke damned unnecessary clichés to hell.

He and Sakura had _somehow _found themselves walking back to their houses––which weren't all that far away from each other––together. And just when she'd bid him goodnight and had turned away, he'd grabbed her wrist.

Frick. "S-Sasuke, what are you _doing_?" She hissed, although not all that forcefully.

"Hn." He couldn't respond. Trust his anti-socialness to prevent him from saying _anything _outside the realms of missions or ninja work.

"_Sasuke_?"

So, he said the first thing he thought of on impulse. ". . . Call me Sasuke-kun."

Really, it had been annoying him to no-end ever since that first time.

"Huh? Why?"

He blinked at her; cold brown eyes meshing with warm green ones. "Because I want you to."

Her eyes widened, and she shrugged her wrist from his iron grasp (how she did that, Sasuke would never know, but he wasn't concerned just then.)

"Sasuke . . ." She seemed to be contemplating something. Her eyes went all cloudy, and then she looked up at him, what seemed like an eternity later.

"Sasuke-kun."

She then, despite Sasuke's confusion, reached up and pecked him briefly on the cheek before turning around and walking up the steps to her house.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Then she disappeared behind her front door.

He was left utterly, _utterly _bewildered . . .

But at the same time had a strange sense of completion.

& _owari_.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES  
**_i went for a subtle approach, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
